At the End of the Rope
At the End of the Rope (Case #35) is the thirty-fifth case of the game. The victim was a university student named Lisa Edwards, who was found hanging from a noose in the Grimsborough University's library. The killer was Lisa's best friend, Penelope Rivera. Penelope wanted to scare Lisa so that she could comfort her. She started sending the victim bullying messages on Friendnet anonymously, but unfortunately for Penelope, it didn't work since Lisa never talked to her about the messages and began spending all her time by herself or with her friend, Tess Goodwin. Then one day, Lisa asked Penelope to come to the university's library. Penelope went there happily, thinking that her best friend would finally get even closer to her. When she went there, Lisa was furious and told her that she knew she was one who was harrassing her online, and that she hated her now. Lisa said many more things and kept shouting at Penelope, who got enraged and pushed the victim who was then on the floor, unconsious. Penelope then took a rope from under the desk and hanged Lisa till death. Victim *'Lisa Edwards' (Found hanging from a noose in the library of Grimsborough University) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Penelope Rivera' Suspects 35. Suspect 5.jpg|Penelope Rivera 35. Suspect 1.jpg|The @rtist 35. Suspect 2.jpg|Luke Harris 35. Suspect 4.jpg|Tess Goodwin 35. Suspect 3.jpg|Caroline Fitzgerald Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer uses Friendnet. *The killer watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Library.png|Library 2. Study Desk.jpg|Study Desk 3. Hacker's Room.jpg|Hacker's Room 4. Computer Station.jpg|Computer Station 5. Subway Platform.jpg|Subway Platform 6. Subway Seats.jpg|Subway Seats Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tablet) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Penelope Rivera. *Examine Tablet. *Analyze Tablet. (05:00) *Talk to The @rtist. *Investigate Hacker’s Room. (Clue: Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (05:00) *Talk to Luke Harris. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Study Desk. (Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. *Analyze Suicide Note. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Copy) *Examine Copy. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) * Talk to Luke Harris. *Examine Portfolio. *Examine Pamphlet. *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Penelope Rivera. *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clue: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Book Page) *Examine Book Page (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. *Investigate Computer Station. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Mails) *Analyze Mails. (03:00:00) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. *Talk to The @rtist. *Investigate Library. (Clue: Broken Cam) *Examine Broken Cam. (Result: Webcam) *Analyze Webcam. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: ' ' *Check up on Luke Harris. *Examine Unknown DVD. *Investigate Library. *Give the DVD back to Luke. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clue: Crumpled Paper) *Examine Crumpled Paper. (Result: Note) *Give the note to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Challenge the @rtist. *Investigate Hacker’s Room. (Clue: Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (06:00:00) *Ask more about the @rtist’s identity. (Rewards: Friendnet Hoodie, Hacker Mask) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is the first case to have more than 3 clues on a suspect's profile. *Killing Me Softly and At the End of the Rope have similarities, from it: someone in '''Additional Investigation '''will make you do examing before investigating, just like helping Kevin Parker. Category:Cases Category:University